The Story of Miss Dakota Black
by Carlie13
Summary: Dakota Black's life was normal. Her brother annoyed her and she loved her friends. She had a very over protective dad. Oh well. But what happens when her brother explodes and she falls in love? I don't own ANYTHING! Please read. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob married a girl named Alyssa. They had a son named Liam Jacob Black. They also had a daughter named Dakota Rose. Dakota is 16 and Liam is 18. The Rez's school closed so everyone has to go to Forks. There Kota meets Ash Whitlock. Will sparks fly or will ancient rivalries break the two apart? (The Probe is a 1997 GT.) **

**I do NOT own anything except for the obvious.**

**Dakota POV**

I am getting ready for my first day of my junior year. I grab some black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt with my black converse. I decide to wear my hair down. I am 5'4" and weigh 111 lbs. I am quite petite, which is surprising if you look at my dad and brother who are both 6' or higher. My hair is a dark brown but I have some low lights in it. It is completely straight and goes down to mid back. I have slightly tanned skin all year round. I put on eyeliner and mascara with some foundation. I walk downstairs.

"Morning Hunny." My mom says cheerfully.

"Mornin' mum." I mutter. I am not very good with mornings.

"Hi Dakota." My brother's best friend James said. I didn't even know he was here. His parents are Jared and Kim.

"Oh hi James." I smiled meekly.

"Morning Black family plus James!" My brother hollered down the stairs. He was too much like my dad.

"Why must you be happy?" I questioned.

"Why must you not be?" He mocked. I, being the mature 16 year old, stuck my tongue out at him. He just did it back.

"Ready for junior year sister of mine?" My brother asked.

"Yeah, you ready for your senior year?"

"Hells Yeah!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"We better get going." My mom told us. James, Liam, and I walked out to Liam's car. James opened the door for me and I slipped in the back while he pushed the seat back and sat upfront. You have to love the smallness of a Ford Probe. As we rode to school my brother blasted Shinedown's Devour.

_Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Take it and take it and take it until you take us all  
Smash it and crash it and thrash it and trash it  
You're only toys  
Try it you'll like it don't hide it don't fight it, just let it out  
Steal and shoot it and kill it or take another route  
Take it and take it and take it  
You know they're only toys_

Devour Devour  
Suffocate your own empire  
Devour Devour  
It's your final hour

Devour Devour  
Stolen like a foreign soul  
Devour Devour  
What a way to go

You want it you want it you want it  
Well here it is  
Everything everything everything  
Isn't so primitive

Take it and take it and take it and take it and take it all  
Nobody nobody wants to feel like this  
Nobody nobody wants to live like this  
Nobody nobody wants a war like this

James had joined along with Liam's singing and now he was playing air guitar and Liam was playing the drums on the steering wheel. Lord help me! We pulled in the parking lot and James hopped out. I got out of the car and ran towards my friends like a bat out of hell.

"What is that all about?" My friend Lakota said.

"They were singing." Sighed defeated while he laughed along with my other friends.

"Oh Dakota." Lakota said.

"Oh Lakota." I said.

"I hate when you do that." My friend Liz said.

"Well I just hate you." I acted like I had a shocked face on.

"Shut up everyone I have news!" My best friend Kalle said. She was Embry's daughter. Lakota was Seth's son.

"What is it K?" I asked.

"Tomorrow there will be nine new students." She said.

"Nine?" I asked taken aback.

"Yes. I know they're names too."

"What are they?" Lakota asked.

"There are Edward, Bella, Charlotte, Emmet, and Alice Cullen; Jasper and Rosalie Hale; and Peter and Ash Whitlock." She stated proudly.

"Damn!" I exclaimed. Then the bell rang. I went through school as usual, bored. I got homework and an essay on the Civil War in History class. I sighed as school got out. My brother's car wasn't here.

"You're brother and James ran out of gym class. I haven't seen them since then." Jason Smith said. He was on the football team and vaguely new my brother and I.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. I guess I had to walk home two miles. Yay. About 10 minutes in I saw this really nice jet black Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder. I watched as that, a Mercedes S55 AMG, BMW M3 convertible, a Volvo S60R, Porsche 911 Turbo, a huge Jeep Wrangler, and an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Someone had money flying out their asses. I shook my head and continued a nice 20 minute walk. When I got to my house I ran inside about to tell my brother off. But when I walked in he look extremely ill. My dad rushed over to me and held me behind him.

"Dad. I will NOT hurt her."

"We will see." Was all my dad said. I shook my head.

"What the hell is going on?" I screamed a little.

"Everything will be explained out at a bonfire tonight. It is a tribal meeting and everyone we know will be there, regardless."

That is when I new this was serious.

**How was it? I would really appreciate reviews! Sorry that this is short.**

**A preview for the next chapter:**

"**Well isn't this Fan-Freaking-Tastic!"- Dakota**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! Btw Kalle's name is like Cal-ee. Thanks for reading.**

**Dakota POV**

The rest of the night was tense. My dad wouldn't let me near Liam, which pissed me off.

"Dad I just don't get it. He is my BROTHER! He won't hurt me."

All he said was, "You don't know anything."

I was completely frustrated with everything going on. Soon enough it was dinner time and we all headed down to the beach for hotdogs on the fire. When dad said everyone was going to be down there, he wasn't kidding! Jared, Kim, Paul, Rachel, Seth, Candie, Quil, Claire, Embry, Alexandria, Lakota, Kalle, and everyone else in the pack along with their wife and kids. After dinner we all gathered around the fire for my dad's "news".

"Listen up everyone. As you all know us Quileute's have ancient stories passed down from one generation to the next. We all know the story of how we were descended from wolves. Where we only had many enemies, but one was the cold ones. The cold ones are also known as vampires. You already know the story about the third wife so I won't go into detail. Right now I am saying to all of you, that we really were descended from wolves. We have the genes running through us right now. It is in our blood! When a bloodsuck- excuse me, vampire, is around that gene kicks in and we turn into wolves. We are known as Shape shifters because we can control when we shift. My son, Liam, and James have turned into wolves. That means there are vamps around. We all need to be careful and should expect more kids to change. Especially former pack members. My son will be the Alpha because it is passed down. The signs of changing are as followed: High temperature, ill feeling, extremely temperamental, feeling weak, growing appetite and I mean more than normal, and a large growth spurt. If you are concerned about you child just come see me. Liam and James, along with anyone else who will turn, will have to skip school for a week or two to get their control, well controlled. Any questions?" My dad said.

"Yes." I spoke up.

He grinned a little, "What is it?"

"You are saying I wasn't allowed near my brother, and won't be able to be for a while, because he turns into a giant wolf when Vampires are around?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Well isn't this Fan-Freaking-Tastic! Hey Liam, wanna give me a piggy back ride?" I smirked. He laughed.

"No sister of mine. I don't care how big and fluffy I am you cannot ride on my back!"

"Jerk." I mumbled under my breath.

"Loser." He said out loud. How was he able to hear me?

"Another thing!" My dad exclaimed, "Wolves have very sensitive smell and hearing. Above the average human."

"Well that blows!" I yelled. Everyone laughed.

"How am I supposed to get away with stuff now?" I exclaimed!

"You won't" My dad smiled and Liam smirked. I sighed and everyone went back to celebrating. Soon after people started clearing out. I walked back to the house. I can't wait to see who the new kids are.

**Yes, it is VERY short. This is really just a filler. I promise the next one will be longer! Please review. They let me know you are reading.**

**P.S. After the original pack member's name is there imprint. If you didn't catch on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, no reviews. This makes me sad. I am thinking of deleting this story. Which is a shame because I like it.**

**Dakota POV**

I woke up to my I-Pod playing Love the Way You Lie by Eminem. I let it play while I got dressed for the day. I put on a black silky bra and matching panties with white lace trim. They were my favorite pair. I grabbed a black shirt that had two bananas on it and one was half way peeled and it had "Censored" over it. I grabbed gray skinny jeans and black converse. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I swept mascara over my eyes and put on a little eyeliner. I grabbed a white jacket and went downstairs. I grabbed an apple and chowed down. My mom came downstairs with keys.

"I'll let you drive your car until your brother gets back." She handed me the keys to my 1998 black ford Ranger. I smiled and rushed outside. I climbed in and threw my bag in the passenger side seat. I took off for school. In all my excitement I forgot the new kids were coming to school! When I parked I saw this massive jeep in a spot. I knew that car looked familiar but I just can't place it. I shrugged got my stuff and went to find my friends. Lakota wasn't here but Kalle was.

"Hey babe!" I hugged her.

"Sweetie!" She hugged back.

"Have you seen the new kids?" I asked.

"No! I really want to though."

"Oh god me too! I wonder if they are hot." I said as an after thought. We laughed and walked into the building. I went to my locker and got my books and sat down in my first class. A really hot guy with longer wavy hair walked in.

"Class this is Jasper Hale. Everyone say hi." So we all chorused "Hi Jasper".

"Mr. Hale please take a seat by Miss Black. Dakota wave please." I smiled and waved. So I got to sit by the new guy. When he reached me his face scrunched up like he smelled something bad. I nonchalantly checked to see if I had BO. I saw a smirk grace his face. My eyebrows pulled together.

"Miss Black." The teacher asked.

"Yes?"

"Would you kindly tell Mr. Hale what our essay's are about?"

"Sure." I smiled a fake smile. I rolled my eyes when she looked away. I get to explain this to the new kid because she's too lazy. He probably will be stupid.

"Right so we are writing an essay on the Civil War. You know what that's about right?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Yes." He had a slight drawl.

"Okay, well you just need to write a thousand word essay on some facts of the war. Like everything that occurred, but you have to make it personal. You have to pick something that interests you."

"What did you pick?"

"I chose to write about the soldiers lives. The different ranks and how everyone obeyed and just knew what to do." I explained.

"Nice. The Civil War is my favorite war." He said.

"Oh really? Why's that?" I asked honestly curious.

"My family was in that war. My great grandfather was in the Confederate side. He was a Major."

"Major Hale. I have to say it doesn't fit."

"I agree. It just sounds wrong. I like to learn about what other people think of this war. Would you mind it greatly if I looked at your essay?" He asked me.

"Not at all. It may not be the greatest though." As he read through it his face changed emotions. It surprisingly held a look of respect.

"That is very well written. Do you like this war? 'Nother thing, why is the Major your favorite rank?" He asked.

"Thanks! Well, I have always liked this war ever since I was a kid. I really don't know why. You see, the Major is my favorite because there is just something about the way it rolls off of your tongue. I don't know. I just like it!" I horribly explained.

"No I completely understand." He smiled a small smile.

"Alright class I have another small assignment to add due tomorrow!" I pulled my attention away from Jasper to Ms. Telant.

"I would like for you to pick out your favorite poem about war." I smiled because I knew the poem I wanted. I got out of my seat and went to sign my name to a poem.

_The Charge of the Light Brigade- Dakota Black._

I always loved this poem, even before it was in The Blind Side. I sat down in my seat again. Jasper got up and wrote his down, and then the bell rang. I looked to see what he wrote down.

_The American Flag- Jasper Hale._

I wonder why he chose that one. I shrugged and realized it was time for lunch. I was on my way to my locker when I ran into a cold stone wall. I fell backwards on my butt and my books went flying.

"Damn." I grunted. My butt was going to bruise. I hurried to gather up my books but they were already gathered. I got up and face my wall. He was stunningly gorgeous with straight shaggy blonde hair that fell right over his topaz eyes. He looked 6'1" and he was all muscle. Not overly muscled just chiseled. I then realized I was gawking at this man in front of me.

"Sorry I ran into you." I said.

"It is no problem at all. Are you okay?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah, my butt hurts is all." I smiled and he grinned.

"I can imagine. That was one nasty spill you took there. My name is Ash Whitlock."

"My name is Dakota Black. Thanks for getting my books." I said as I took them from his beautiful arms.

"It was no problem at all Beautiful." He smiled this amazingly dazzling smile.

"So, you probably know Jasper, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you talked to him?"

"Yeah, he's in my History class. He is pretty cool."

"If you think he's cool then I'll be amazing!" A really huge guy said.

"The name's Cullen, Emmet Cullen."

"Hey Cullen, Emmet Cullen. My name is Dakota Black. I don't know Jasper was super cool!" I said.

"I like her Ash, can we keep her?" Emmet asked Ash.

"I'm game. She's funny and stunning, perfect." Ash winked.

"Stop hitting on my friend." Jasper walked over with a pixie on his arm.

"Jasper! My main squeeze how are you." I asked him. That got a laugh out of everyone.

"Great. This is my girlfriend Alice. Alice this is Dakota Black."

"Hi! You are like so pretty! How long does it take to straighten your hair? I think we will be great friends!" Alice rambled.

"Thanks your not too bad yourself, my hair is naturally this straight. I guess will be good." Soon Kalle ran over.

"Hey, your brother and James are outside. They want to talk to you." She told me while glancing at the Cullen's and Hale' and Whitlock's. I nodded.

"Guys this is Kalle Call. She's my best friend. We have to go, see ya!" I grabbed her hand and ran out to meet my brother.

"What do you want Liam?"

"I want you to look out for… why do you smell like leech?" He growled.

Uh Oh.

**How was it? PLEASE review. I hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO sorry for the long wait but here it is!**

**Dakota POV**

I was shocked. Oh crap he was going to phase.

"Go into the woods!" I yelled at him. He looked around and ran into them. James looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell me your friends with them?"

"Why the hell would it matter?" I asked angrily.

"They are our natural born enemy that's why!" James started shaking. I went to get close to him to calm him down but a random arm stopped me. It was Ash's. He along with the rest of the group was behind me glaring as James.

"Step away from her you dog." Ash growled. Holy balls. THEY WERE THE VAMPIRES. Jasper looked over at me. I was filled with a sense of betrayal and dread.

"Why are you feeling like that? This dog shouldn't speak to you. He is dangerous." Jasper explained.

"Well so are you! I mean damn fucking vampires!" They all stilled and James stopped shaking and smirked.

"How do you know what we are?" Ash asked worried.

"Well my name IS Dakota BLACK. Ever heard of Jacob Black. Yeah, he's my dad." I explained. They were frozen stiff.

"You aren't betraying your family by being friends with us." Jazz explained. I signed and looked down.

"But I am." James stalked over to me and grabbed my arm. In a flash James was on the ground with Ash over him. I could see Ash's eyes were completely black and he seemed different. Jasper came to stand by me.

"Don't you dare touch her. You try to get close to my ma- my friend I will MURDER you. Do you hear me?" Ash growled. James rolled away and ran to the woods, Ash followed him. Everyone followed them. I could see them fighting, James as his wolf. I was scared that he was going to hurt him. And surprisingly, I was worried for Ash instead of the family friend. Just as Ash had James pinned my brother came soaring through the air and tackled Ash off. All of the other wolves came too. I could see as the pinned Ash down that they were going to kill him. His family wasn't even moving but looking regretful. Jasper and Emmet looked ready to kill. As my brothers fangs traveled to Ash's face I screamed. Everyone stilled, including my brother.

"Stop it! You can't kill him!" I screamed. The Cullen's eyes were wide as they watched me. I ran forward and blew past my brother to Ash's body. Instead of biting Ash he just threw him.

"Holy hell are you okay?" I asked as I bent down.

"I was fine until there was like ten of them." He spit venom out of his mouth. I nodded and he got up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his family. When we got there I went to let go but he wouldn't allow it. I was slightly surprised but got over it.

"Now, everyone go phase back alright?" The wolves one at a time phased back behind a tree.

"Why the fuck did you defend him?" Liam asked.

"Because I'm his friend and you were going to KILL HIM YOU DICK!" My brother just got angrier.

"That's bullshit. We are having a talk with dad. You are NOT ALLOWED to be friends with leeches!" I rolled my eyes.

"Shut the hell up." I told Ash to let me go. He slowly undid my arm and I walked to my brother. I waved at the Cullen's and walked home for what I was sure to be the grounding of my life.

**I know that this is terribly short and I am SO sorry. But it's a chapter right! **** Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dakota POV**

Walking back home with my brother and the pack, it was obvious that they were pissed off. I tried to ignore the glares I was getting but it was getting hard. Finally, we made it back to the house. We walked in and Dad was standing there talking to HIS old pack. I was in deep shit. I tugged out of Liam's grip and stood against the wall.

"What is going on?" Dad asked Liam.

"Ask her, she's the traitor." As Liam said this my eyes stung with tears but I shook them away. Dad didn't look at me yet and was talking to Liam in hushed voices. I was the only one that couldn't hear.

"What did you do?" Embry asked.

"I became friends with vampires." I spit out. Dad paused in mid sentence. He stalked over to me.

"You. Did. What?" He growled.

"I became friends with vampires."

"No. You will NOT be friends with them, do you understand me? They are dangerous murders and they ruin people's lives."

"What the hell Dad? None of them are like that!" I explained. Dad looked away from me and to Liam.

"Names?" He asked. Liam looked grim.

"Edward, Bella, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Peter, Charlotte, and Ash." Liam growled out Ash's name. I just glared at him. I was shocked as hell when Lakota came in.

"What happened?"

"My sister is friends with Vamps." Liam spit. Lakota looked at me shocked. I raised one eyebrow. He laughed.

"You would!" He shook his head and stood by James.

"You're a wolf too?" I exclaimed.

"Yupp!" He smiled. I shook my head.

"Do you care that I'm friends with vampires?"

"It isn't any of my business, but not really."

"See Dad! Stop…" There was a knock on our door. Everyone tensed, including me. Dad went over and opened the door.

"Hi, Jake." It sounded like Bella. What was she doing here?

"What do you want?" Dad asked rudely.

"Ash just wanted to apologize." And she shoved Ash in. It looked like Ash really DIDN'T want to apologize. Ash looked at my brother and James.

"Sorry." Bella hit him. "I'm sorry for attacking you." He said in a sickly sweet voice. I had to hide my giggle. He looked over at me and grinned.

"Not dead yet, huh?"

"Nope, I'm still kicking." I smiled.

"So how have you been?" He asked, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I have been just great. Good stuff going on. You?"

"Yeah! Everything's been good. Esme made me come apologize. That kind of sucked, but I got to see you so it's all good." He winked. I went to answer, but my dad stepped in.

"Stop talking to my daughter god damnit."

"I'll stop talking to her when she wants me to." Ask smirked.

"Well she wants you to, don't you Dakota?" Dad looked at me pointedly.

"Nope." Dad slammed his fist on the table.

"Dakota what the hell? Fine, you can talk to _them_, BUT you are grounded until you stop."

"What am I grounded from?" I asked pissed.

"Your car." He smirked.

"Well that's no problem. I'll come pick you up!" Ash said. I smiled.

"Fine, I'm grounded. Deal!" I said before Dad could protest. He turned red and walked out of the room.

"Well that backfired for him." Ash snickered as he said it. Bella grabbed his arm started to drag him out of the house.

"I'll talk to you later beautiful!" He screamed and everyone looked at me while I just tried to hide my red face.

When I looked up everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked and then went up to my room. I just lay there and eventually fell asleep. I woke up to a tapping on my window.


End file.
